The present invention relates in general to markers, and, more particularly, to channel markers. The presently known systems of lights which are used to mark the edges of harbor entrance channels or other waterways utilize a series of slowly flashing lights. The lights are colored to indicate sides of the channel, and the lights may be mounted on buoys or posts. These lights represent a standardized, readily maintained system in wide use throughout the world. However, to the pilot of a vessel, especially one inbound to a port with a myriad of other lights within his field of vision as now present in urban areas, currently used marker lights are easily confused with other lights, often resulting in hazardous or difficult navigation of the vessel.
While lighted markers are well known, all of these known markers have similar shapes and produce lights which are not clearly and easily distinguishable from land based lights. Furthermore, none of these known markers has a sequential operation of lights within the marker to render it distinct from other lights.